Bloodlust
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Max is a patrol officer hoping to earn a promotion into homicide. When he receives the rare opportunity, he becomes partners with Kai, and the two embark on a mission to locate a dangerous serial killer. But there's a twist – Kai is the serial killer they're looking for. KaiJulia. Tysonhilary.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki

**Title**

Bloodlust

**Summary**

Max is a patrol officer hoping to earn a promotion into homicide. When he receives the rare opportunity, he becomes partners with Kai, and the two embark on a mission to locate a dangerous serial killer. But there's a twist – Kai is the serial killer they're looking for.

.

**Prologue**

It was night time; the perfect time to go out for a stroll. But this wasn't going to be some casual walk down by the lake, no, this was something so much more. I was on the hunt, searching for my next victim. He was a big guy, a little larger than the average build, and he had a deep scar down his left arm. He had shaggy, shoulder-length sandy blond hair and dark skin, and often spoke in a loud booming voice, so he'd be easy to find.

I crept closer, turning into a narrow street, pressing myself against the walls, eyes darting back and forth keeping a look out for my victim. I could hear him. Yelling. Crying. Cursing. Drunk, as usual. This is where he came every night after being kicked from the bar. And this is where I caught him sexually assaulting a girl.

I could've reported him; I'm with the police department, after all, but I chose not to. This guy was mine, and mine alone. I didn't want anyone else taking the credit for turning this guy in. So here I was stalking Dunga at ten o'clock on a Friday night, fingering a knife in my hand. The hunt was exhilarating. Such an adrenaline rush I couldn't get anywhere else. I almost skipped from the sheer joy, but I contained myself.

Closer. Closer… He was oblivious to my presence, so that made it easier for me to tackle him to the ground. This was going to be far easier than I thought. Which was a little disappointing. I was hoping for a challenge, but oh well, this would have to do. At least it would satisfy my desire for blood for a few days anyway. He cursed, and tried to fight me off, but his intoxicated state made it difficult for him.

It didn't take me long to knock him out with a well-placed punch. Fortunately, there was no one around. This part of town had long since been abandoned. There were talks amongst political leaders of turning this place into a park, but nothing had happened yet. Political leaders. All full of shit.

I grabbed Dunga by the legs and dragged him into another corner of the street, towards an abandoned musty home where I would give him the justice he deserved. Tonight was going to be a good night.

.

"What… where the fuck am I?" Dunga spat, awakening from his temporary state of unconsciousness. He struggled against the thick coarse rope for awhile, then looked around the room, searching for someone to blame. His green eyes met with mine.

"Hello, Dunga," I greeted. "I trust you know why you are here?"

He glared at me with such hatred I would've felt fear if I was able to feel any emotion. But I don't have feelings so I wasn't intimidated at all. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" he cursed.

I snorted. "That's kinda funny considering you are the one tied up and unable to move," I told him, with a simple shrug. "And as amusing as it is to watch you struggle, I'm afraid I can't be here for too long. Can't let my girlfriend become worried." Yes, I actually have a girlfriend. That probably sounds surprising to you, but it's true. I don't actually love her though; no feelings, remember? She's part of my disguise of being normal. Blend in with the crowd. Her name is Julia, and she works at a hotel.

Dunga spat at me. "Fuck you!"

Real intelligent. I sighed, and drew out my knife. "You do know why you are here, right?" I pointed the tip of my blade at him, watching the anger in eyes become replaced with fear. "I caught you raping that poor blue haired girl the other night. You managed to persuade her into not contacting the police otherwise I would've heard about it at work." I waved the knife around in the air. "But I'm glad you didn't make it in the paper."

Dunga's eyes grew ever wider. "What the fuck? Are you a cop?"

I sighed again. This guy was lacking a severe amount of brain cells. "Yes, I am."

"You're supposed to turn me in!" he spat.

"I could… but then you'll be out of my reach," I said, reaching down to grab his right hand. His fingers were curled into fists, but I forced them open with my knife. "You're _mine._" If I turned him over to the law, then there was a good chance he'd be released on bail and that would mean he'd be able to commit another horrid offense. I kill people who commit criminal offenses. I guess you could call me a vigilante, but I'm not really. I'm not doing it to save lives, rather, I'm doing it to satisfy my bloodlust and what better way to do that than kill people deserving of death?

Dunga moved his head forward. "You're a sick freak!"

"In my own special way, yes, but I'm not like you. You're a different kind of 'sick freak'." That's when I sliced his fingers off, the middle and the ring. The bloodcurdling scream that left his mouth brought music to my ears. Such a beautiful sound. Sticky, warm blood oozed out of the wounded hand and onto my own. It was a good thing I covered the ground around the chair with plastic, otherwise the forensics would be on my ass.

"Mother-fuck!" Dunga howled.

My grin widened. "That's just the appetizer. Why did you do what you did? And don't try to deny it – I _saw _you. Look, I'll show you proof." I pulled out my iPhone, brought up the gallery, and showed him a few images of him assaulting the blue haired girl. Dunga's expression although pained, did not show remorse. He _enjoyed _it.

"She was asking for it. She was dressed like a fuckin' prostitute! She was asking to be fucked!"

I hit him. Hard. Blood flew out of his mouth. "You've ruined her life. She'll always remember you now for the monster that you are. You've ruined her life, her family's life and her surrounding community as well. People don't walk around the streets asking to be raped in a dark alley." The blood continued to spill from his wound, and onto the plastic below. Torture was fun. But I had a family to return to. Dunga's death was going to be a quick one.

I couldn't leave without taking a little souvenir though. Turning away from Dunga briefly, I walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out some pliers. Luck was certainly shining on me tonight. Everything was running smoothly. "I will kill you…" he hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "That would be a twist. Open wide." Dunga foolishly did – but even if he hadn't, I would've forced his jaw open anyway – and using the pliers, I pulled out his two upper canines. Dunga screamed. Free dentist surgery. What a lucky man he is. Some killers took jewellery from their victims, while others like to take hair. But me? I took teeth and I stored them in little plastic cups. "Goodbye, Dunga. The world will not miss you," I said, after the surgery.

I placed the pliers down on the plastic, grabbed one of my knives and drove the blade into his belly. Killing him wasn't even the most enjoyable part – dismembering him was. So I set to work, slicing off various body parts and placing them in rubbish bags, so I could dump his remains in the depths of the ocean. All in all, a good night's work.

.

So I've been watching a lot of Dexter and Hannibal recently, and I thought 'why not give a shot at a serial killer storyline?' I apologize if any information is off – I'm no expert, but I'll try to keep it as realistic as possible. Reviews are much appreciated, as always! Maxie will feature in the next chapter!


End file.
